On My Own?
by Cynthia and Mari-chan
Summary: Usagi is on her own taking care of her family, and has just moved back to Tokyo. The senshi have met up on their own and are having a hard time fighting the youma without their most powerful senshi. They are looking for the fabled Sailor Moon to help them
1. Prologue

On My Own?

.------------------------Prologue------------------------

gasp!

gasp!

gasp!

"Only five… gasp! more… blocks…" A girl struggles to pull an ancient suitcase with a broken wheel along the sidewalk. Clearly exhausted, she is sweating buckets, and nearly bent over double managing the massive bag. _When I get there… oh, when I get there…_ gasp _I am **so** going to dump all this and take a shower!_ On her other side she pulls a backpack with wheels and an extendable handle, filled to bursting with clothing; on top of this rests a laptop in its case. While on her back she carries another pack, this one filled with all her school materials.

"Usagi, maybe you should have done this over three trips, instead of two?" suggests a small black cat bearing a yellow crescent moon on her forehead.

The girl sighs as she collapses onto the ground amidst all her possessions. "No Luna," she says, her head resting on her hands, elbows on knees. "School is finally over and I just want to be **home**." Those passing give her strange looks, yet none offer to help her with her things. "Besides, the landlord wanted that room empty for the new guy, and whatever her name is doesn't want me in **her** room."

Despite her concern for her charge, Luna was very glad to be going home. She and Usagi had been living alone in Nagoya for the past year, while Usagi attended school. The first nine months they had spent in a nice, one bedroom apartment. A rent increase had forced them to search for a new place, yet with only two days notice nothing suitable could be found. In desperation, Usagi had resorted to asking Hana, her brother's girlfriend, if she could live at her place. Hana and three friends had an apartment they were renting for the school year. The lease began in May, yet it would remain empty until September when they moved in. Luna had secretly hoped that Hana would let her live there free, but it was not so. One of Hana's friends had dropped out on the deal, so the landlord had decided that Usagi would be the fourth renter.

The girls had left the place a mess, simply dumping their things in their chosen rooms. The landlord was using the summer to move the kitchen from one room to another, so there was constant construction and no privacy. Luna had suffered through his suspicions, always worried about being vocal. When Hana's friend had learned that Usagi was using her chosen room, Usagi was chastised into moving into the basement, where she had stayed until a new fourth renter was chosen.

Sweat dripped down Usagi's face, and she wiped her sleeve across her forehead. "Why did today have to be record breaking hot?"

"It's not," the cat chuckled. "It's just all this work that's making it feel so. It's only 35°C."

"Mom always said that she wanted a one person helicopter," Usagi got back to her feet and resumed work. "I wish I had one for this." The first time Usagi had come home for the weekend, her brother Taisetsu had refused to pick her up at the train station. Though she had not asked again until now, this time was no different. "Three blocks…"

As Luna walked along behind, she wished desperately that she was able to help. _Why is no one offering to help Usagi? Surely the people of Tokyo are more courteous than this?_

"Just a little bit more Usagi, and then we are home!" she cheered encouragingly.

m---------------------------------------------------------------------------m

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Watch out!"

"Shabon Spray!" The nightclub was filled instantly with a blinding fog. This did not stop the youma, however, which used its infrared sensors to continue to attack the senshi.

"Fire Soul!" came Mars' attack. "This isn't working Mercury! It's still getting us, but now we can't see it."

"Mercury, can you recall the fog?" shouted Venus, as she re-coiled her love-me-chain.

"Yes, one moment," answered Mercury, climbing to her feet. "Shabon Spray disperse!" The fog faded out, and the room was once again visible. Dozens of unconscious revellers lay about the floor, their energy drained by the youma.

"Love-Me-Chain!" The enchanted chain flew through the air to ensnare the body of the youma. "Oh no! Mars, watch out!" Mars turned to see a tendril shooting right at her. She had no time to move.

A flash of red in the corner of her eye, and Mars saw the tendril pinned to the ground by a rose. "Need some help ladies?" asked the deep voice of a man in a tuxedo.

"Yes," she replied as she saw Jupiter arrive. "Can you hold it still while we synchronize our attacks?"

"I'll try." The youma pulled the rose free from the floor and lifted its injured tendril.

"I'll get you!" It screamed. Tuxedo Kamen hastily conjured several roses, pinning one tendril after another to the floor, the wall, and even to itself.The senshi quickly manuvered into position surrounding the youma.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The nightclub filled with the bright lights of the senshi attacks, red, green and orange. The youma screeched an unholy scream as it was struck from three sides at once. It exploded in a cloud of ash and then all was eerily silent.

"Is it just me, or is it getting harder to destroy these youma?"

"You're right," came another male voice from near the floor. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen turned to see a small white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead emerge from behind the bar. "This youma was stronger than the last. But our team is not yet complete. We need our leader and the strongest senshi of all. We need Sailor Moon."

The girls nodded, while Tuxedo Kamen drifted in thought. _'Serenity… I miss you so… I need you.'_


	2. Chapter 1

On My Own?

_------------_Chapter 1_------------_

"Thank God for air conditioning!" The girl smiled tiredly.

The cat watched her charge reclining in a bath filled with cool water. "Once we're settled in, we can begin searching for the others."

"Aw, Luna," wined the girl, "can't I at least relax some, recuperate maybe, before we go searching for more youma?"

Luna considered the exhaustion evident in Usagi's small frame. She could barely keep her eyes open. Luna was deliberately keeping her talking, so she would not fall asleep in the bath and drown. She may be much more than a simple cat, but she was not able to lift an unconscious human. "I suppose," she conceded.

"After I'm clean, I'm going to bed," said Usagi. "I don't care if all my stuff is still downstairs. I'll get to that in the morning." Lifting herself up into a sitting position, she began washing.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A tall man with black hair and deep blue eyes stands on a balcony of an exclusive high rise apartment building in Azabu. At first glance, he appears to be staring off into space, lost in thought. In truth, he is gazing longingly at the moon, remembering his days with his love.

He sighs and turns to enter his bedroom, leaving the door slightly open to allow the cool breeze to pass through. It is much too hot this evening, so he places a glass of ice water next to his bed, and stretches out above the sheets.

_------------------------_DREAM SCENE_------------------------_

He was walking through a garden, lush with foreign looking vegetation. Exotic flowers bloomed everywhere. Beside him ran a long hedgerow, one side of a living maze, covered in tiny blue flowers. A cluster of yellow/orange flowers, appearing to be a cross between daffodils and chrysanthemums, grew beneath a large tree bearing purple fruit. He reached up to pick one, somehow knowing that it was called a marple and that it tasted like a peach. He savoured its delicious juicy flesh as he walked the well known path to the centre of the maze. Here grew a very special flower, very near to his heart. A flower of Earth, which he had given to his love, and planted in this garden for her to enjoy.

"Serenity" he called, knowing she was here, somewhere. "Serenity" he smiled, he could feel her presence just beyond the next rose bush. Somehow, he could always sense when she was near, as she could he. They shared a special bond, the two of them. One grown not from close family relation, nor from long years of training, but one of pure gentle love that had grown between them since they had first met in his own garden on Earth, three years past.

"Serenity" he sighed as he rounded the rose bush, to find her kneeling in the soft grass, holding a freshly picked rose up to inhale its scent.

She smiled and looked up to him. "Endymion" she returned, and held out her arms in entreaty to join her. Her eyes sparkled with joy as he kneeled before her, wrapping his arms around her lithe young body in tender embrace. "Endy," she crooned, "you have returned early!"

"Yes," he pulled back somewhat to gaze into her eyes. "My people in Asia Minor came to a peace agreement much earlier than anticipated." He ran his finger down her cheek softly. "And to celebrate, I have brought something for you." Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" He smiled and cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you."

She did as requested, and felt his other arm slide down to brace at the small of her back. His lips, soft and warm, pressed gently against her own. She sighed in delight, such exquisite happiness she felt in his embrace. She pressed her palm above his heart and returned the kiss.

When he withdrew, she smiled peacefully. "Mmm, you taste of marple." He chuckled.

"While that was lovely, that was not what I was speaking about."

"Oh? Then what was?" He smiled again.

"See for yourself."

Serenity opened her eyes and gasped to see a large bouquet of roses, perhaps two dozen, held before her. "Oh, they are so beautiful, thank you!" At least a hundred soft pink petals formed each bloom.

"They are Provence roses; they mean 'Ambassador of love'." As he spoke, he fastened two roses in her hair, one before each bun. "I have also brought a potted bush of this variety to plant in the garden, which I left at the palace."

"I love them Endy, thank you." She held them to her nose, "sometimes I wish I could conjure flowers as you do."

"It is one of my special gifts, part of being so closely linked to the Earth," he smiled.

She tugged one of the roses free from the bouquet, laying the rest down on the grass. Snapping off the excess stem, she reached up to slide it into his lapel. Smiling as she smoothed his collar, "now we match."

Their eyes caught and held, and energy seemed to pass between them.

"I love you Endy."

"I love you Sere."

_------------------------_END DREAM_------------------------_

"I love you Endy," whispered the sleeping girl.

"Usagi." Luna tugged at the sleeve of her pyjamas. "Usagi, wake up. There was another youma attack last night."

"What?" struggling for alertness, she sat up and shook her head.

"It's in the newspaper. Another youma attacked last night. This time at a nightclub in the downtown district." The cat leapt off the bed, landing gracefully on the floor. Meanwhile, her charge pushed her hair over her shoulder and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a bang. Luna tried to control her smile. "Usagi, you're not on a mattress on the floor anymore, you're on a bed again. You must remember to be more careful." Usagi only groaned.

"Wait a minute. Newspaper? Since when do we get a newspaper delivered?"

They walked down the stairs, past her numerous cases by the front door, and into the kitchen. There Taisetsu, Usagi's older brother, sat reading the sports section, while Kiseki, her other brother, was pouring cereal. "Taisetsu, could you please pass me the A section?" Usagi asked to no response. "Taisetsu?… The front section please?" Taisetsu continued to ignore her while Kiseki put down his spoon and retrieved the A section from beneath the pile. "Thank you," she expressed her appreciation for his help.

Luna settled herself down beside Usagi as she spread the paper open on the living room floor. "Approximately one hundred people were in the club dancing when a youma attacked. Witnesses say it looked like a giant houseplant. It used its vines to steal their energy."

"It says here," continued Usagi, "that the people who were in the bathroom when the attack happened came out to see everyone dropping to the floor." tshuh tshuh tshuh tshuh tshuh She ran her finger down the column. "Three senshi showed up… they couldn't beat it… then two more came… No wait!" she exclaimed, "One was a guy!" She looked over to Luna. "You never told me there was a male senshi!"

"There isn't. I mean, there wasn't. Or at least, I don't think there was." She looked confused. "My memories are rather hazy, but I don't _remember_ there ever being a male senshi…"

"Well it says here he wore a tuxedo and kamen. I wonder who he is?" Usagi gazed off in thought. "Luna, why would it take five of them to beat one youma? When we've been doing it on our own for a year now?"

"Perhaps these youma are becoming stronger. Or perhaps the other senshi are just not as powerful as you are."

"Hmm… maybe…"

"Who are you talking to?" accused a voice from the doorway.

"Nothing!" shouted Usagi in panic, adrenaline suddenly surging through her system at being caught by her brother. "I mean, I was just reading aloud about the monster attack last night."

"Man! I wish _I_ could see one of those things! This is what, the third time it's happened this month? It's more cool than WWF!" said Taisetsu as he moved off toward the TV room.

"Fourth…" whispered Usagi. "This is the fourth time this month."

'_This increase in attacks in Tokyo corresponds with the decrease in Nagoya.'_ Thought Luna. _'Now that the Dark Kingdom has abandoned Nagoya, the people of Tokyo will surely suffer its full unwanted attentions.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In a dark and depressing cavern somewhere in the vicinity of the North Pole, a woman with fiery red hair and pointed ears sits on a throne, glowering into the darkness.

"You were right, your majesty," speaks a creature kneeling on the ground, hiding in the darkness. "As you predicted, the Light has left the city of Nagoya and moved to the capital."

"You were supposed to destroy her _before_ she had the chance to join with her protectors!" shrieks the queen. "Your incompetence is unacceptable."

"But my queen-"

"Silence! I don't wish to hear your excuses. You have failed me too many times." The queen signals to another underling. "I no longer require your services." Her eyes widen in pleasure as she watches him being dragged away. She knows he will shortly breathe his last.

"My queen," murmurs a tall man to her side. "The Light has proven to be much stronger than anticipated. So far she has had no need of her protectors. She has destroyed all our forces sent against her. Perhaps it is time to send a greater opponent."

"Do you speak of yourself?"

"My, queen, though we are but possessing the bodies of the dead Shitennou, we are as great warriors as those we impersonate. Let us test our skills on the senshi. Allow one of us to face them in conflict. I am sure they will be unable to battle for fear of injuring one of their dear 'long lost loves'. He smirks as he straightens the cuffs of his ancient grey uniform.

"Your idea is plausible. Seeing your faces did paralyse them in the final battle of the Silver Millennium." The queen grins to herself. "It tore them apart to think their loves had betrayed them. It could work again."


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update. No excuses that are any good. Just bad me. 'I've been doing more reading than writing of late…

On My Own?

.-----------------Chapter 2-----------------

"What if they don't want me?" She fidgeted with her fingers uncomfortably.

"Usagi, they need you. You are Sailor Moon, their leader."

"But what if they don't want me as their leader?" She gestured with her purse in her hand. "They don't even know me. They won't want an outsider to lead them."

"You are not an outsider, Usagi. Artemis found each of them one by one. We're just the last to join them." For a moment Usagi was thoughtfully quiet.

"After all this time reading about them from afar, they seem so intimidating." She grasped her purse to her chest. "Will I live up to their expectations? Will they welcome me? Do they even know about me?" She could just see it now, _'Hi, I'm Sailor Moon!' 'Sailor _Who_?'_

Luna felt bad for the young girl with so little confidence in herself. She wanted Usagi to feel self assure, to know that she belonged. She had been alone for so long…

"It will be strange. Am I supposed to walk up to them and announce 'I'm here'? And how do I find them, to start with?" This thought caused Usagi to pause walking, and Luna hastened to halt before she collided with her feet. "Luna?"

"I'll have to use the computer to do a search of the city for senshi powers. I should be able to detect it if one of them uses an attack." _However, that's assuming that it will happen _while_ I'm searching._

"It will be odd," she reflected, "to have help fighting the Dark Kingdom. Other than you, of course."

"Of course."

"But I think I'll feel better knowing that I'm not solely responsible for an entire city anymore…" Her face broke out into a radiant grin, "and most of all, I'm glad to be back home," she threw her arms out to the sides, "in Tokyo. No more being lonely, living by ourselves. Back in my own bed in my own room. At home!"

"Usagi, if we don't hurry, the grocery store will close before we get there. The others won't be happy if you come home empty handed."

"Oh no!" she looked at her watch, "we better hurry." They began running down the sidewalk, the shopping list flapping in the wind as Usagi pumped her arms. "Grrrr. Why can't Taisetsu get the food? He's in charge of cooking, _and_ he's got the car."

AN/ my brother just doesn't want to pay for it. according to him, his money is his money, while my money is our money… ¬-⌐ my other brother, the nice one, doesn't drive. he had a small accident once and is now too scared to drive. '

Passers-by stopped to stare as a girl with long blonde streamers for hair tore down the street, followed closely by a black cat. An elderly couple turned to give each other funny looks and, shaking their heads, resumed walking.

m---------------------------------------------------n

As Usagi ran, the wind gusted and the list slipped from her fingers, forcing her to chase after it down the street then an alley. She bent down to fetch it several times, each time only to lose it with another gust of wind. Finally she caught up to it when it got stuck on the edge of a garbage can.

"Usagi! You must be more careful." Shouted her feline companion as she trotted up to her ankles.

The blonde was turning her head to reply when a movement at the corner of her vision caught her attention. Turning her head quickly she caught sight of an outfit no self respecting Tokyo citizen would be seen wearing, outside of a costume party.

"Surely it can't be…" But it was.

A female clothed in purple flower-printed bellbottoms and a black and white striped peasant shirt was lingering down the far end of the alley. As Usagi watched, the female smiled a slow, sinister smile at her then jumped far too high into the air to be a mere human.

"Usagi, it's a youma!"

"I'm glad," she turned to her companion, "I'd hate to think a real woman could have such poor taste." Luna frowned as the girl gave her a quirky smile, jerking her head to indicate she should pursue.

m---------------------------------------------------n

A cheerful young blonde girl was walking her usual path to the Crown Arcade when her subconscious mind told her she'd just seen a senshi. Sure enough, taking three steps back and looking down an alleyway, she saw what she at first mistook for Sailor Mercury. Only Mercury wore light blue bows, while this creature wore bright red. And this creature was trailed by long blonde streamers not unlike her own. _Could it be?_

m---------------------------------------------------n

The quiet beeping caught the Bluenette's attention and she marked her page before closing the book. Reaching seemingly into thin air, she withdrew what appeared to be a pink calculator.

"Is something wrong Minako?" She asked when her friend's image appeared on the screen sans fuku.

"That depends," she smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be running down an alley near the Crown in your fuku and a wig, would you?"

The Bluenette gave her friend a strange look, one eyebrow rising while the other lowered, as said friend quickly darted a glance over her own shoulder down the alley.

"Minako-chan-"

"Never mind," she interrupted urgently. "Listen, we have trouble. I saw something weird and I think it might be a youma. I'm heading in the direction it took off. I need you to stay ready in case it is a youma and I need backup." She followed with instructions on her location and heading.

m---------------------------------------------------n

"Omph," came from the tacky clad youma, as it was on the receiving end of a Flying Kick. "Who are you!"

The girl didn't answer, but continued to avoid all attacks thrown her way.

"Answer me!" It screamed in fury. "Who **_are_** you!"

"No one of any consequence," responded the fuku clad girl as she charged her tiara and loosed it.

Minako turned the corner and skidded to a halt, shocked at the ongoing battle she was witnessing. As she watched, the girl she had seen earlier was taking on a youma single-handedly! This girl was jumping and dodging all the youma had to give; and was doing so with finesse!

m---------------------------------------------------n

At a posh two story home:

-Beep Beep-

Ami put down her book a second time and quickly answered the communicator's call.

At a cosy middle class apartment in Juuban district of Tokyo:

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

A tall brunette closed the oven door, swiped the sweat from her forehead and wiped her messy hands on a towel before reaching across the kitchen table for her communicator.

At Hikawa Jinja Shinto Shrine, located at the intersection of several major streets:

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

A Raven haired Priestess disgustedly sighed, gave up her concentration before the fire and reached into her own sub-space pocket to halt the offending noise.

At a prestigious hospital of Tokyo, several med students were conducting a discussion group:

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

The tall man with black hair and deep blue eyes we had met earlier shifted uncomfortably as several of his fellow students turned to give him dirty looks for the disturbance.

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

"Oi, Mamoru-kun, shut off your cell phone," whispered his neighbour. Mamoru had the grace to look sheepish.

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

After several more glares, as well as a few cleared throats, Mamoru managed to pack up his things and slip out of the room.

-Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

"Hai?" He responded, running a hand through his hair.

Upon answering the all-call signal, each of the four received the same recorded message:

"You guys need to be down here." The face winced as a scream sounded in the background. "Something weird is going on and," another scream. "I may have found a new senshi but," a flash of light and then all was silent. "That's just not possible…"

m---------------------------------------------------n

Ami and the Priestess arrived first. The brunette chef needed to settle things in the kitchen first, to avoid burning down the building in her absence. Mamoru was across town, and would take nearly fifteen minutes to traverse the city traffic on his motorcycle.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars tore into the alleyway to see nothing but Sailor Venus standing stunned, alone.

m---------------------------------------------------n

Jokes:

Usagi: "Luna, have I ever told you how glad I am that you don't need a little box?"

Luna: blushes

m---------------------------------------------------n

Disclaimer:

Please, don't even think about suing me. All I have is the bit of money my parents send to me to take care of my brothers and sister and I. Do you know how _embarrassing_ it is to have to make frantic calls to your parents, begging for money to pay the bills? For a while there I had -$103 in the bank. Yes, that is a negative sign before the amount. AND I got service charges from the bank for being overdrawn. It's not _my_ fault the city taxes are set for direct debit; they took out more money than I had…

P.S.This disclaimer was written before my parents moved back home, but I still thought it amusing.


	4. Chapter 3

The joke at the end last time got messed up. It goes like this:

Usagi: "Luna, have I ever told you how glad I am that you don't need a **litter** box?"

Luna: blushes

m---------------------------------------------------------n

On My Own?

.------------------Chapter 3-------------------.

A creature of darkness and shadow, reeking of evil, scurried across the expanse of a cavern. "Lord Kunzite. Lord Kunzite!" It came to a halt before a tall, platinum blond man pacing the floor urgently. This is the same man who had spoken previously to his queen about a new plan to defeat the senshi. A plan involving utilising the Shitennou identities, and the same plan for which he had received authorization just that morning.

"Report."

"My Lord," the creature bowed obsequiously, before continuing, "You were correct. The Light is in the capital. Our operative made contact shortly before being destroyed." The creature waited patiently for his superior to respond.

Lord Kunzite was in thought concerning which of his fellow Shitennou should be sent. Lord Nephrite seemed a good choice, for the senshi of Jupiter seemed the most likely to become emotionally unstable when confronted. Yet, she was also very likely to react to him with uncontrollable, unstoppable violence.

Lord Zoisite could succeed. The senshi of Mercury was unlikely to kill him on sight; however she was known to be very rational and may recognise him for an impostor.

He himself was out of the question. As the leader of the Shitennou, he sent others in first. Only if his particular skills were required did he involve himself in what he considered a minor 'scuffle' with an annoying enemy.

That left Lord Jadeite as the best option. The senshi of Mars was fiery, yet Kunzite felt confident that Jadeite could charm her out of killing him; long enough, at least, to touch on her insecurities and feelings of betrayal. If he could convince her to trust him, to help him, join him, then perhaps the Dark Kingdom could gain a powerful ally. If not, he could always use her hesitations to kill her.

Decision made, Lord Kunzite nodded his head to the minion, "Inform Lord Jadeite that his mission is a go."

m---------------------------------------------n

"What is it Venus?" Mercury looked around. "Where is the battle?"

"…Over…"

Mars looked at her comrade's frozen expression. "Over? How? What about that senshi?"

"It was… She was…" She was interrupted by Sailor Jupiter's arrival.

"Alright! Where is this youma stupid enough to interrupt my cookies!"

"Gone."

"She left?" asked Mars incredulously, "And where is the youma?"

"It was incredible. _She_ was incredible. She did it all on her own."

"Did what!"

Mercury interrupted Mars. "Are you telling us, Venus, that this 'senshi' defeated a youma single handed?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Incredible…" Sailor Jupiter was in awe. This girl must be very strong indeed.

"More like _not_ credible…" mused Sailor Mercury.

"What are _you_ trying to say, Mercury?" asked Sailor Mars. "Do you think this is some sort of trick? Some plan by the Dark Kingdom to get to us?" She turned to their only witness, "Venus, you saw what happened. Did it look legitimate to you?"

"I really can't say. It was all so incred-, uh," she stopped herself from using the debated word once again. "Um, surprising," Venus appeared satisfied with this new word. "Yes, surprising, and hard to believe." She sat down on a curb, and gestured her arm as she described what she'd seen.

"First the youma was there, and she was over there. The youma was yelling insults, but she never reacted. She just dodged and jumped, and kicked it a few times. Then she pulled off her tiara and…" The others watched as Sailor Venus frowned and became pensive.

"What? And then what?" asked Jupiter. She wanted to know more of this senshi she was fast growing to admire.

"Well…" blinking, and turning to focus on Sailor Jupiter, "her tiara started to glow. It was so fast but it felt like time froze. She spun it and threw it and," her eyes unfocused, seeing it again in her mind's eye. "When it hit the youma everything exploded. The youma screamed. It was so bright I had to shield my eyes. Then when I looked again, the youma was _gone_!"

She turned to Sailor Mercury, "Could our missing senshi really be this powerful? Or do you really think it was all a set up by the Dark Kingdom?"

"Set up by the Dark Kingdom?" interrupted a masculine voice.

m---------------------------------------------n

A.N.: Extremely short, I know, and I apologise for it. But with the mood of this scene, and then the next… It just needed to be cut here. Besides, it's a cliff-hanger! -cough- sort of?

Anyway, I'll try to make the next one longer. It's not often that the writing bug hits me, and when it does, I try to go with it. It may be so long before one update that you want to kill me, and then just 10 days before the next. Go figure.

It helps that Mari-chan is talking to me again. (She's even got a fic she's doing all by herself called "Pagan vs. Heero" a series of shorts in the Gundam Wing universe.)

P.S. Please tell me if this is too dry, talkative, confusing, etc. It's nice to be told if you like it / hate it, but I really need to be told WHY. (Mari-chan says I write like it's an essay: boring, and only gets by because the teacher has to read it.) So, please relieve and/or confirm my fears?


	5. Chapter 4

Hi all. This is Marigold. I'm posting this for Cynthia because she already had it written, and she's not allowed on the computer at the moment. She's really depressed right now, and feels humiliated about what she had to post. She hopes you likethis, and all forget about what you read here before.

On My Own?

.--------------Chapter 4--------------------.

"Oh. My. Gosh." gasped Usagi as she slammed the front door behind her and leaned back against it.

-scratch scratch-

"Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan!" shouted Luna, muffled by the door.

"What? Oh!" Usagi opened the door again and looked down at Luna, embarrassed. "Sorry about that Luna-chan. I forgot about you."

"Yes, that does seem to be so." Luna stood up and moved into the house, leading her charge toward the bathroom.

"I can't believe I was nearly caught." She moved to open the cupboard and removed the first-aid kit

"But Usagi-chan, it was a senshi. You should not have run."

"But-"

"No Usagi," Luna said in a stern voice. "You cannot let your fear of rejection stop you from making contact with them." The girl grimaced and Luna sighed. "You need them and they need you. It is only together that we may find the Princess."

At this, Usagi became still and quiet.

Usagi was not entirely sure what her dreams meant, or if they were more than dreams at all. It could just be wishful thinking on her part; being a princess, falling in love with a prince. It _is_ every girl's dream. On the other hand, if they are memories…

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing?" Usagi looked down to see she had torn open the bandage wrapper and was now in the process of tearing the bandage too. She blushed. Cleansing her scratches, she applied ointment and covered it with a fresh bandage.

She was, however, having some trouble at examining a dull pain at her back. Luna took pity on her charge. "Usagi-chan, let me help you with that."

"Thanks Luna," she replied, lifting up the back of her shirt.

"No," assured Luna, "It's just a bruise."

"Usagi-chan! Is that you!" came a voice from the kitchen.

Both Usagi and Luna froze at it. It was Taisetsu.

'_Did he hear me speak?'_

"Usagi!"

"Yes, it's me," she answered, walking reluctantly from the bathroom into the hall.

"Where are the groceries?"

"Uh," she began tentatively, fidgeting her toes, "I have not been to the grocery store yet."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Something came up?" More fidgeting, and some eye darting as well.

Taisetsu made an insulting face. "Well, I hope you don't expect to eat. I just made food for Hana and me and Kiseki and there's nothing left for you." He turned, walking back into the kitchen. Usagi followed dejectedly. Luna just stood there and watched. "It's your own problem if you starve, but you should probably get food soon. Shingo, Shouga and Mari-chan still need to eat when they get home."

This stirred Usagi to life like jolt of electricity. _'The babies! I didn't see them this morning. Shingo is a little pest, but I really miss Shouga-chan and Mari-chan!'_

"You have to pick up the twins."

"I do?"

"Yes." Usagi waited for further details, but none were forthcoming.

"From where?"

"From school."

Usagi frowned, "Why are they at school?"

"Some school trip, I think."

"You don't _know_?" Usagi was worried that they were being so poorly looked after in her absence.

"Ask Kiseki, he'll know about it."

Usagi held back the small growl she so wanted to let out. It was pointless. Taisetsu always liked to give short muttered answers whenever she questioned him. It was only when he mocked her that he gave any effort. This was the closest thing to a conversation they had had in weeks. Most of the time she tried to avoid him when she came home on weekends to clean the house and pay the bills.

Sighing, Usagi turned her attention to questioning Kiseki on everything she needed to know.

.---------------------------------------------------------------.

"So you think this new 'senshi' might really be some ploy by the Dark Kingdom?" asked Chiba Mamoru, as he sat before a low table in the private quarters of Hikawa Jinja. "For what purpose?"

Upon Mamoru's interruption, the group had realised how public their discussion was, only then noticing the citizens of Tokyo coming out to check out the site of so much noise. The senshi had wisely decided to relocate to a more private setting.

Mamoru's apartment was out of the question. He was an intensely private man, opening up his friendship to few and his home to even fewer. His home was his personal haven; a place where he could relax and experience his emotions freely, without fear of revealing himself to anyone.

"Perhaps to infiltrate the senshi?" replied Mizuno Ami. "To learn our weaknesses and destroy us from the inside?" Ami's house was also not an option. She lived there with her mother, and was always very careful to keep her identity as a senshi from her. Should her mother return during their meeting, and if she didn't overhear anything damning, Ami could always tell her she was just 'hanging out' with her friends. Mamoru, however, would be hard to explain. Her mother might wonder why a man in University was associating with a group of High school girls.

"No way!" burst forth Kino Makoto, putting her hands on the table and rising to her knees. She could not believe the Dark Kingdom so cleaver. And she wanted to believe that they had finally found their last senshi. "We'd never fall for that! Ami would examine her with her computer and we'd find out right away." Although she lived alone since her parent's deaths, her own apartment was not a meeting place for the same reason as Ami's. It would not look good to her neighbours for a young girl of 17, living alone, to be having boys over. It would likely lose her her welcome, and she was loath to give up such a splendid apartment. There are not many such excellent kitchens to be found in Tokyo apartments, and certainly not any others within her price range.

"She's right," supplied Ami. "My computer can tell if someone is human, or from the Dark Kingdom, or even if they are a senshi." The brunette nodded and settled back on her cushion. "If only I could get a reading on her." Ami frowned, pulling out her computer and typing a few things in.

"The next time we come across this girl, and I am sure that we will," announced Mamoru, placing his mug of hot chocolate down before him, "we must detain her long enough after the battle for Ami to scan her."

"We will just have to keep her from running away again." Hino Rei was glaring at her blonde friend. Aino Minako had the sense to look embarrassed.

"Minako-chan?"

"Hai?" She perked up and turned to look at Mamoru.

"What did this 'senshi' look like?"

"Well, it's hard to remember." At the frustrated look she was getting from each of them, as well as the low "grr" emanating from Rei, she elaborated quickly. "She had a fuku like Mercury, but with different coloured bows."

"What is the final senshi _supposed_ to look like?" asked Makoto.

"I don't have any memories of what the final senshi looks like. All I know is what Artemis has told me. Besides, the memory of what she looked like today is fading even now. It must be part of the glamour involved in being a senshi…"

Mamoru knew.

He could see her vividly in his mind now: long blond hair in streamers, topped by round buns that just called out to him to let loose and run this fingers through. A petite frame with long legs, a tiny waist and breasts just the right size. And eyes the bluest of blue, bright and expressive, filled with emotion. Kami-sama! How he missed her…

"I wonder who she is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we know she's a girl, and probably about our age."

"I wonder where she goes to school?" The others gave Ami a weird look. "Well, she may attend Juu-ban koukou with us."

"I wonder where she's been all this time?"

"I'm sure Luna-chan has just found her." All heads turned to see Artemis, the cat guardian and their guide to being a senshi, walk into the room and hop up into the table.

"Luna-chan?"

"You remember. I told you my counterpart was named Luna. She's probably been searching for Sailor Moon for as long as I've been collecting all of you."

"Maybe she was out of the country like I was," suggested Minako. "Artemis found me is England, and we fought youma there before we came back here to Tokyo to find the rest of you."

"Whoever and wherever she is, I am sure she will be glad to join us. It is not easy fighting on your own. And we need her: we cannot find the princess without her."

Mamoru chose to remain silent as the discussion continued, lost in his own thoughts. He knew who the princess was. It was Sailor Moon herself. He only wondered if she, herself, knew it. Has she dreamt of him all these years, the way he dreamed of her? He felt like he knew her, but did she feel the same way? Did she long for him as he did her? Did she even _remember_ him? And if so, would it be an easy reunion? or one fraught with awkwardness?

And how would _he_ feel? Though he knew her and loved her so well in the past, he didn't know who she was _today_. Hadn't even _met_ her yet. Would it still be the same? Would they just take up where they had left off? Mamoru frowned. That might be hard.

Mamoru knew that he must be careful in beginning a relationship with this girl he loved. But after dreaming of her his whole life, longing for her so long, he wasn't sure he could take it slow.

He had lost her before, lost her at that terrible cataclysmic battle that ended the Silver Millennium. He had waited all of this life for his second chance; a second chance that he had never really been sure was real, more than just the dreams of a little lost boy who needed someone of his own. It was only when he discovered he was Tuxedo Kamen, and destined to protect the Princess, that he allowed himself to believe.

Artemis had confirmed so much to him that, although he kept his memories entirely to himself, he saw a chance at a bright future ahead of him, with his Princess. If only he could approach her delicately, and not frighten her.

If she remembered him as he did her, it would be all the easier to proceed. However, if she did not remember, or did so only partially, then his path would be all the more tricky.

.-----------------------------------------------------------.

A.N.: Hope this didn't seem too rambling. I just wanted to show Mamoru's feelings as they scrolled through his brain...


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone for being so supportive.

To **Serene Amethyst**, we're flattered that you like our names. We'll tell our mom that; she's the one who named us. (Yes, these are our real names. However, Cynthia always wanted to be named Serena… She was named after a fictitious ghost 'Great Aunt Cynthia', while I was named after a doll our big brother had as a child. Weird I know, but go figure. P.S. You don't even want to know what my twin brother is named…)

I'm also flattered to learn that Cynthia named Usagi's little sister after me!

.---------------------------------------------------------------------.

On My Own?

.-----------------Chapter 5--------------------.

Usagi had just returned from buying groceries. She went alone, as Taisetsu refused to be dragged up and down the aisles with her. Besides, whenever he was with her he seemed to get so embarrassed when she would place something like toilet paper in the cart. Or, she thought he must have been embarrassed, as he would begin mocking her viscously. _"Usagi and her toilet paper."_ He had, however, kindly agreed to pick her and the groceries up when she was done, and take them home. Or rather, relented only because Hana wanted the food faster. And then only after her request had become a plea, which became a nag…

Taisetsu had said she sounded just like their mother when she nagged, and Kiseki had burst into laughter, agreeing. _"How do I sound like she did?" "Everything. The voice, the tone, the movements. Everything."_

This was not reassuring, and it just made Usagi miss their mother even more. _'I'm too young to play nagging mom, especially to my own siblings. I wish mom were here. But she and dad are gone. And I have to be parent to my older jerk of a brother and the babies.'_

.---------------------------------------------------------------------.

Jadeite – or the creature in possession of his body – was glad to be back on the surface. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed the bright glow of the sun. For so long he and the others of the Dark Kingdom had been trapped in near suspension in the frozen caves of the arctic.

But now things were changing. Now the Dark Kingdom was free. Now _he_ was free.

All he had to do was collect more energy to free more of his comrades, so that they in turn could gather more energy to free their Great Leader.

Well, collecting energy was his secondary goal. His primary goal, and the one he was uniquely qualified for, was to tear the senshi apart by destroying one Sailor Mars.

_'Ah yes, life is good.'_

He was so looking forward his first sighting of the senshi. Being held in wait in the caves, he had heard much about these senshi. He understood that, while the young warriors appeared the same as they had at the battle a millennium ago, they did not seem as skilled. Indeed, from reports brought back by youma scouts, they seemed almost to be learning their powers as they went along.

Jadeite was sure it came as a part of being reborn.

Who knew how much they remembered of their past; training, powers or otherwise? If he could destroy them before they came into their full powers…

'_Ah well,'_ he shrugged, _'first I must lay my trap, then I will worry about what to do with what I catch.'_ His grin was purely sinister.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------.

"What would Okaa-san and Otou-san _think_ if they knew that Taisetsu was shacked up with his girlfriend? And in their own home too!" Usagi ranted quietly to Luna as they hurried through the streets in the direction of Juu-ban Shougakkou.

"I don't know, Usagi-chan," replied Luna from her position on her charge's shoulder. "But they _will_ never know, will they?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes, "No," she conceded. "Besides, Hana-san is moving back to Nagoya once the new school year begins." _'But can I take living with her until then?'_

"Usagi! Stop!" Screamed Luna. Usagi's eyes widened and she stopped in place; she had had enough training from Luna to know to obey immediately without question. She swung her head around just in time to see a huge truck whiz by not a foot before her. As it was, she still felt the vacuum its speed created pulling on her, making her nervous. Breathing a sigh of relief as it passed, she turned resignedly to hear what she was sure would be a lecture from the cat hanging over her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan look."

"Yes?"

"No, Usagi-chan, look!" Luna pointed as best she could with her paw.

Usagi frowned and turned back to scan for possible causes of Luna's alarm. There were no signs of any youma, no senshi either for that matter. About to ask what had caused the distress, her eye took in a couple walking rather closer together than one would normally see in Japan. The man had his arm around the girl. In fact, her own arms were pinioned under his, against her sides. And, now that Usagi looked closer, the girl's posture was rigid, and her expression seemed anything but that of a cuddling girlfriend. Her face seemed frozen, her eyes wide and bright, darting about. This girl was looking for an escape!

"Usagi-chan, you must do something." Usagi paused, torn, her fingers lightly touching on her henshin brooch. "No, no henshin. These are civilians."

"But who's going to listen to little Usagi tell a man _that_ size what to do?"

"Perhaps not. But he might listen to a girl if she showed supernatural strength, and was willing to use it on bullies like him."

Usagi showed a slightly predatory smile as she assessed the couple walking in her direction. "Yes. I think you may be right."

When the man steered his captive around the corner, onto a mostly empty street, Usagi made her move.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------.

Mamoru was headed in the direction of the Crown arcade to hang out with his friend Furuhata Motoki. He was in the mood for hot chocolate and conversation with someone who knew him best.

He was surprised when a man cut in front of him, only to dash across the street wildly. _'Now what could make a man do something so foolish on such a dangerously busy street?'_

.---------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Mari-chan! Shouga-chan!" Usagi rushed to them with open arms, hugging them both.

Shouga groaned, squirming out of her embrace, "Don't call me Shouga-chan." Mari just giggled.

"Are you going to be back for good, now?" she asked.

"Yes. I moved the last of my stuff back yesterday."

Usagi moved to take their bags, but Shouga refused to give up his. "I can carry mine. I'm big enough."

"I'm sure you are," Usagi smiled. "Just look at how much you've grown since I've been gone." Shouga puffed up his chest at that. Mari just rolled her eyes.

"How can you tell?" she asked, "You're home every weekend." Usagi just smiled conspiratorially to her behind his back.

"So," Usagi began, as they commenced the walk home, "What was this school trip about? And why was it during summer holidays?"

"It wasn't for school," stated Shouga, as though this was an obvious fact that his sister _should_ have known.

"But-"

"It was just organised here," explained Mari, smiling at her brother who was having trouble keeping up while carrying his bags. Shouga just stuck out his tongue at her. "Are you having trouble there, Shouga-chan?"

"Don't call me Shouga-chan!" He stated emphatically. _'I'm not a baby!'_

Usagi took pity on him. She remembered when she was his age; she was so eager to grow up, unwilling to show any weakness. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I carry your bags for you Shouga-_kun_?" She asked, placing emphasis on the more mature suffix.

"Ano…" he thought about it for a moment, shifting it from one arm to the other. But when his twin closed one eye and stuck out her own tongue, he made up his mind. "No. I'm fine." Placing his bag down for a moment, he crouched to hook the strap over his shoulder and stood again. "It's not too heavy for me. I told you," he scrunched up his face at Mari, "I'm big enough."

"You're no bigger than me," she rejoined.

"But I'm a boy," he stated proudly, as though this fact clearly showed his superiority.

"So?"

"Sooo! Boys are stronger."

"I read," elucidated Mari, her smirk firmly on her face, "that, until puberty, boys have the exact same muscle to mass ratio as girls." Her smirk grew to a cheeky grin. "Which means that _you_, are no better than _me_." Usagi rolled her eyes listening to the two of them. They were at it again.

Shouga had never liked how much Mari read horrid educational books, but smiled when something occurred to him. "But I _am_ stronger."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because I'm carrying my own bags, and you can't," said Shouga in a sing-song voice.

Mari just frowned at the reminder that she was letting her sister do her work for her, even if she was bigger. "Yeah, well-"

"It's alright Mari-chan," interrupted Usagi, placing a hand on Mari's shoulder, both to comfort her and to hold her back. "Shouga-chan," she addressed their brother, "I _like_ to carry your bags. It makes me feel useful."

Shouga frowned a little, feeling awkward. "Okay." He really didn't know what to say to that.

Mari decided that a change of subject was in order.

"Usagi-kaasan?"

Now Usagi groaned. "Don't call _me_ Okaa-san!"

"But mom and dad-"

"I know they left me in charge of you, but mom and dad haven't been gone long enough for you to call me Okaa-san."

"But it's funny!" Mari burst out in glee.

"How is it funny?" Usagi asked passionately.

"Because it makes you look like that." And she pointed at Usagi's face.

Usagi froze, turning to look into the mirrored glass decorating the barber shop they were passing. _'Oh dear,'_ she thought, _'I look just like mom did when she'd try to stop Taisetsu and I from fighting.'_ Her cheeks were a little flushed and her mouth a tight line of vexation, the tendons in her neck stood out as she clenched her teeth. But what she really noticed was her eyes. They were open wide, seeming to pop out in their exasperation. And her eyebrows; on either side the ends were lowered but in the middle they were raised high, and yet, she still seemed to be frowning.

Usagi turned to look back at her siblings, saw their faces, and then broke out laughing. The other two were quick to join in. Taisetsu and Kiseki were right; she had inherited far too many mannerisms from their mother.

The three of them walked the rest of the way home in companionable teasing and laughter. It had been far too long since she had enjoyed any quality time with the babies, thought Usagi.

"So," she asked again, "what _was_ this _non_-school trip about?"…

.---------------------------------------------------------------------.

A.N.:This chapter didn't exactly go where I had planned it. But then, sometimes it just goes where it wants to go. A musician and songwriter I recently met downtown told me, "you can't force it. Either it comes, or it doesn't." If you try to make it something it is not, it will either be crap, or it will stifle the work altogether. Trying to write when I'm not in the mood is the same as forcing it.

But there are some times there are so many ideas in my head that I just can't get them all out before I lose them. I have pages and pages of notes on a dozen different stories to be written, when the mood strikes. However, I think it's only fair to you if I focus on this one for the moment.

I used to say that I would only post a story once I was finished it, so that you wouldn't be left hanging. But you know what? It is really your reviews which, few as they might be, encourage me to write. You have no idea the **elation** I feel when I get a response, even just a sentence or two. It makes me smile, it makes me giggle with joy, and it makes me want to do a happy dance. (which I could really use right now)

Anyway, I just want to say thank you for reading this. And thank you to all who review, you make me so happy! (I'd put a smiley face here, but the FFN server doesn't seem to like symbols like circumflex or asterisk)

.---------------------------------------------------------------------.

Marigold: I've been looking at the reviews that you've given my sister, and I realised something: while many had a total fit that our dad gave her a guilt trip when he lectured her, no one seems to have had any problem that she had an arranged marriage! (or maybe no one noticed that -grin- -wink-)


End file.
